


Jake English. I love you

by Roo0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo0/pseuds/Roo0
Summary: In which Dirk realizes he truly loves Jake





	Jake English. I love you

“Hey, Dirk?” 

“Yeah, Jake?”

“How would you feel about finally meeting me?”

“Well, that would be fantastic, Muffin. I’d love to, but I don’t have the kind of money to fly out. Plus I don’t know any way to find-”

“Dirk.”

“Huh?”

“What if I told you that I was the one flying to you?”

“What?”

“I have a round trip ticket to come visit you for two weeks. If that’s alright, of course. I’d be flying out next Monday.”

“Of course you can.”

“Really?!”

“Duh.”

“Eureka!!” 

 

______________________________________________________

 

Dirk was sitting in an airport chair, waiting for the airplane flying his boyfriend of 3 months and best bro of 5 years to finally land in Houston, Texas and get off of the plane. There were escalators in front of him, a snack shop to the right of the escalators, bathrooms to the left of the escalators and baggage claim to the right of him. As Dirk waited, he twirled and fidgeted with his keys, watching people go up and down the escalators, and occasionally checking the time on his phone. 

When he finally heard the announcement that Jake’s plane had landed Dirk pocketed his phone and keys, but didn’t stand quite yet. If he were to stand, he would have probably started pacing which might have made him look impatient. He definitely didn’t want Jake’s first thought about him to be that he seemed impatient. 

As people started coming down the escalators in a large group, Dirk sat up straight and started searching through the different faces and looking for his boyfriend. He sat there searching for about three minutes before he spotted him. He was only just stepping onto the escalator and looking out and around before Jake’s eyes landed on Dirk. The way Jake’s face lit up with happiness and recognition made Dirk think that the room just got a bit brighter. 

Dirk didn’t let himself stand up until Jake was off the escalator and moving toward him. They both hurried toward each other and Jake dropped his carry on before basically launching himself into his lover’s arms causing Dirk to stumble back a few steps. Jake hid his huge smile and tear filled eyes in the crook of Dirk’s neck. They stayed there for a few moments, hugging, and out of people’s walkway. If they had a problem with the two of them they could just walk around. They didn’t care. 

 

______________________________________________________

 

The two boys were sitting on Dirk’s bed in their pajamas. Dirk’s pajamas consisted of the outfit he’d been wearing all day, minus the pants and shoes, while Jake’s consisted of an old, worn out, green shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Jake was sitting upright and criss cross, telling Dirk a story that included his grandmother and Jake. Dirk was sitting in front of Jake, his right leg laying out next to Jake and his left leg folded in, his foot tucked against his right thigh and his hands behind him, holding him up. They had a box of mostly eaten pizza sitting to the left of them 

Dirk was sort of paying attention to Jake’s story but paying more attention to Jake himself. Like the way Jake used his hands while talking and the way his face would light up at some parts of the story and fall at sadder parts. He found himself instantly giving his full attention as he heard Jake laugh or giggle and realized that he could listen to it for hours. Dirk wondered how someone could smile as much as Jake had been smiling ever since he’d gotten there. 

Jake giggled again and at that moment, Dirk realized that he was head over heels for the English sitting in front of him. A small part of him wanted to let Jake know and that small part took over quickly. Before he realized exactly what he was actually going to say, he started talking. 

“So after-”

 

“Jake English.”

 

“Hm? Is something wrong? Was I talking too much?” He started to apologize for it, but Dirk interrupted again. 

“I’m absolutely head over heels in fucking love with you, Jake English.”

Jake was shocked. That was the first time Dirk had actually said that he loved him. He was shocked into silence for a few seconds. Those few seconds were plenty of time for Dirk to realize what he said and started to regret it. Was it too soon to say that? 

Dirk opened his mouth to apologize until he noticed Jake’s smile return to his face. Jake moved onto his hands and knees, moving closer until his knees were right in front of Dirk’s folded leg and his hands were resting on either side of Dirk. 

“I love you too, Dirk Strider.” He mumbled.

Dirk’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the bright green eyes right in front of his face. He glanced down at Jake’s lips before looking back into his eyes. He wondered how those soft lips would feel against his own. Again, that same small part of him took over and he closed the small distance between them, his right hand coming up and cupping his face. 

As he and Jake kissed, he knew three things. 

1\. Dirk was head over heels for Jake. 

2\. Jake’s soft lips felt great against his.

3\. He was probably going to let that small part of him take over a lot more from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this.
> 
>  
> 
> You're welcome.


End file.
